monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Kronx
This sorcerer has the rare ability of time-traveling, but something about her power has become her sole obsession; no matter how much she plays with time, she cannot stop aging, so she cannot dodge death... for now. She has arrived in Monster Legends’ present time, determined to find the ultimate solution for her craving. __TOC__ Overview Kronx is an Elite Magic Controller that can manipulate time and transform monsters into babies using a new skill: Baby Reversion. This skill makes the receiver lose its turn but it also means they can't be targeted. She's able to apply Mega Time Stop to all enemies while applying Baby Reversion and Life Regeneration to allies. Kronx can also apply several tortures like Curse, Burning and Ignition or support an ally by giving Triple Damage. Pros: *Several good support skills *'Multiple 'Time Stop' moves' (which no one except Artifacts are immune to) *Her signature move, Tralfamadorian, is absolutely broken (AoE MEGA TIME STOP + Team Regeneration Team Baby Transformation, but who cares?) *Has many moves that transform her allies or enemies into babies *Several PER, Stamina Leak, and extra turn skills (not in one move though) *Has Torture effects (Curse, Ignite, and Burn) Cons: *High cooldowns *No high-damage skills *Baby Transformation moves prevent allies from attacking Recommended Moveset *Rigel - Deals low Physical damage to one enemy. *Sirius - Deals moderate Magic damage to one enemy. *Late Resurgence - Removes all negative status effects from one ally. Applies Life Regeneration to one ally. Applies Stamina Regeneration to one ally. Transform one ally into Baby. Requires Cooldown. *Curse of Time - Deals low Magic damage to all enemies. Applies Curse to all enemies. Requires Cooldown. *Back to Baby - Deals moderate Magic damage to one enemy. Transform one enemy into Baby. Applies Stamina Leak to one enemy. Requires Cooldown. *Kids like you - Deals low Magic damage to all enemies. Applies Burn to all enemies. Transform all enemies into Baby. Requires Cooldown. *You have Misbehaved - Deals heavy Magic damage to one enemy. Applies Ignite and Burn to one enemy. Transforms one enemy into Baby. Requires Cooldown. *Time Law - Deals moderate Special damage to one enemy. Applies Guard Down to one enemy. Applies Time Stop to one enemy. Requires Cooldown. *Hyperbolic Timer Chamber - Applies Triple Damage to one ally during 2 turns. Transform one ally into Baby. Gives 1 extra turn to itself. Requires Cooldown. *Time to Switch - Deals moderate Magic damage to all enemies. Applies a Random Torture skill to all enemies. Applies a random Positive Status effect to all allies. Requires Cooldown. *Time Freeze - Applies Time Stop to all enemies. Requires Cooldown. *Elder Scroll - Applies Life Regeneration to all allies. Gives 1 extra turn to itself. Requires Cooldown. *Sudden Heart Stop - Removes positive status effects from one enemy. Applies Time Stop to one enemy. Gives 1 extra turn to itself. Requires Cooldown. *Death is your Fate - All enemies will die after 3 turns. Applies Stamina Leak to all enemies. Transform all enemies into Baby. Requires Cooldown. *Tralfalmadorian - Applies Mega Time Stop to all enemies. Applies Life Regeneration to all allies. Transform all allies into Baby. Requires Cooldown. *Space-Time Fissure (Special) - Applies a Random Torture skill to all enemies. Applies a random Positive Status effect to all allies. Transform all enemies into Baby. Transform all allies into Baby. Category:Work in Progress Category:Magic monsters Category:Cooldown Protection Category:Tough Category:Status Caster Category:Evolving trait Category:Extra Turn Users Category:Supporter Category:Causes Curse Category:Cause Burn Category:Cause Ignite Category:Cause Guard Down Category:Instant Death Users Category:Halloween book